


Nocturnal Vacations

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Lucha Underground, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Developing Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nightmares, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Son of Havoc is used to enjoying the temple and to working amongst weirdness. He's used to fighting and winning with Ivelisse  and Angélico. Then he starts getting nightmares, dreams that mark him when he's waking and that Ivelisse and Angélico share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocturnal Vacations

 

 

 

Son of Havoc didn’t get nightmares but a lot of things changed once he stepped inside the temple. His relationship with Ivelisse for a start. She’d always been volatile but something about that place made her even snappier and crazier, and yeah maybe Havoc had less patience too, maybe. But he also got to soak in cheers and feel the affect that had on him between the ropes.

 

There was definitely a buzz about the place; everything seemed a little more electric, a little more wired than anywhere else. Havoc could not be the only person to notice. No way. Havoc enjoyed it, especially since he was getting victories finally, and he and Ivelisse split and of course now they were teaming together which was jagged and they both had to work with Angélico who loved pushing their buttons. Dario loved how resentful all three of them were.

 

But somehow in the ring, they had an amazing energy together. Ivelisse could deny it all she wanted but it was weirdly true. Havoc thought about it all way too much, about Ivelisse and about Angélico, when he wasn’t wishing they’d just do what he told them to.

 

Then the nightmares started.

 

*

 

 

Havoc knew he was dreaming but he still fought when he felt hands close around his throat. They were freakishly strong and he couldn’t see who they belonged to, the figure in front of him seemed made of shadows and kinda familiar. They didn’t even seem human; not with that strength.

 

Havoc fought because dream or not, he could feel his breath leaving him and he kicked and strained and there was a rancid stench in the air, he could smell it through his mask. He coughed and clawed and there was a familiar shriek and then...

 

And then he woke up, almost launching himself out of bed in the process. The sheets were sticking to his skin, thanks to how much he was sweating, and his throat felt raw. What the hell?

 

At the temple, Ivelisse eyed him strangely – more strangely than usual – and Angélico was unusually quiet. It should have put Havoc on edge, especially after his nightmare. But instead he felt more like he was weirdly content, like the nightmare was still weird and freaky but this was more important? There were no hackles rising. Huh. Were they actually coalescing as a team?

 

“Move, idiot!”

 

Ivelisse was snarling at Angélico, at his workout equipment being heaped in the way, at him being under her feet, and Angélico was smirking. Havoc found himself smiling, just a little. Seriously, what the hell?

 

*

 

The nightmare wasn’t a onetime thing. Havoc dreamed again about hands around his throat, hands that he couldn’t stop and he woke up gasping for air and sweating, fighting someone (something?) that wasn’t there. And there was always that familiar screech. It took a couple of nights for Havoc to realize he was hearing Ivelisse.

 

He stared at her at the temple, the realization floating around his head like worry and strife. Ivelisse twitched under his gaze and scowled but she didn’t move away. Her eyes were full of bad nights too. Huh.

 

Angélico looked between them, a smirk crawling across his face.

 

“Shut up!” he was told, in unison.

 

So he didn’t say anything and went to pick up a free weight but he didn’t move that far away from them either. Good.

 

Good?

 

*

 

When Havoc saw Ivelisse for the first time in his nightmares, he wasn’t surprised. She was fighting someone, no, definitely something. A dark shadow of a shape, tall and strong and moving like nothing was going to stop it. But Ivelisse was fighting, she was kicking and punching and shouting threats. Havoc had definitely seen her fight something like it before. He felt a swell of hot affection. That was his girl.

 

 

Then hands closed around his throat and he had fighting to do too, watching and hearing Ivelisse out of the corner of his eye, Havoc felt that rhythm again. There was movement above them and he thought he glimpsed someone leaping.

 

The next day, Ivelisse sat down beside him again, close enough for Havoc to feel her physical warmth, to smell her perfume and sweat. He could see the shadows made by her eyelashes and where glitter had rubbed off of her wristbands. She was there, just like she’d been in his dream.

 

When his gaze flicked over her face one more time, he realized she was looking at him in the same way. And she wasn’t scowling or griping about him staring at her. Their eyes met and it was like a string had been pulled, heat and tension connecting thick between them. Havoc had missed that.

 

He could hear Angélico’s footsteps and then their tag team partner was lowering himself to the floor, sitting down in front of them. He wasn’t smirking, not completely. None of them were touching but they were there together, silent which was pretty unheard of.

 

The heat and tension hadn’t lessened at all. Havoc’s thoughts were full of images from his nightmares; opponents who could never be beaten. But right there, in their weird silent triangle, he didn’t want to leave.

 

*

 

Ivelisse stayed in his nightmares after that, always fighting, shouting at Havoc sometimes like he wasn’t fighting hard enough. Havoc yelled back and his heart thumped hard when he saw Ivelisse smacked hard in the side of the head. It wasn’t real, but it was.

 

There was that figure again, leaping high above them, from something that could have been a building, to...to what? The figure’s colors were a blur of black and eye-watering green and somehow, Havoc was sure he saw a very familiar smirk. Angélico wasn’t flying but he landed without hurting himself. There was a shadow jumping after him and then Angélico was running, weaving around Havoc and Ivelisse.

 

“Having trouble?” he asked, almost a laugh, except his expression was taut and his eyes were desperate.

 

“You’re not-.”

 

Havoc’s response was blocked by a shadowy hand making it to his throat again. Did the figure, the something, get bigger and more familiar every night? It seemed like.

 

Somehow Angélico swerved without touching either Havoc or Ivelisse. Ivelisse was still yelling, spitting words toward Angélico as she fought, her own gaze weary but always fiery. Always.

 

There was a sound of drumbeats in the background, getting louder, but Havoc couldn’t see any drummers, he couldn’t hear much of anything as he struggled to breathe.

 

“Don’t you fucking dare!”

 

He shouldn’t have woke up smiling, his heart racing like it was trying to break out of his chest, but then he realized he could still hear the drumbeats and someone was knocking at his door. He was sweating so much and he wasn’t wearing anything so he grabbed a really old bathrobe and slipped on his mask. Those drumbeats...

 

Outside his door, Ivelisse waited impatiently, clad in biker boots, leather jacket and ripped jeans with a t-shirt that might have been his once, her hair tangled around her face. Her eyes were still fiery.

 

They stared at each other for only a single moment before Ivelisse pushed past him.

 

“Finally!”

 

Havoc locked the door behind her, Ivelisse tightly crossed her arms. She was gnawing on her bottom lip. It was a very rare nervous tick.

 

Before Havoc could say anything, Ivelisse cut in with, “Well?”

 

What? Ivelisse hissed out frustration and marched across the room to flick on a lamp. The light was soft and she yanked Havoc close so that she could pull his robe away from his neck and move his beard, then her eyes widened and she shoved him towards the nearest mirror proxy. Havoc usually avoided mirrors, a personal choice. Did he have to explain it? He wore a mask.

 

Still, he looked now because Ivelisse knew how he felt about mirrors and had still insisted. He focused on his neck, on where Ivelisse had looked. When he angled his head, he could see handprint-bruises and what were those other marks? Where had they come from? They didn't match any knocks he'd taken in the ring. Something contracted hard in his chest.

 

Ivelisse unzipped her jacket and revealed similar marks on her arms and chest. When she wiped fingers through her make-up, Havoc could see angry colour spread across her face. It made his own anger rise and he could see Ivelisse’s when she looked at his neck, her jaw thrust and tense.

 

Havoc had seen Ivelisse take that shot to the head in his dream...but how could they both be marked when it’d only been a dream? Did that mean Angélico had been marked up too?

 

Ivelisse stripped off her jacket and unlaced her boots. Her fury and fire hadn’t left. “It’s that bitch. This fucking ends.”

 

She marched into Havoc’s bedroom and immediately peeled off her jeans to stake out what had always been her side of the bed. She was going to stay. Whatever had contracted in Havoc’s chest now lessened slightly. He dropped his robe and mask. The room was dark and Ivelisse, for all the venom she’d ever spat at him, had never once brought up how often he liked the lights off.

 

‘That bitch,’ – so Ivelisse thought this was down to Catarina. It was more than obvious Catarina didn’t like Ivelisse, Havoc and Angelico. So, what, she was trying to break them down and apart? She’d made sure Mil Muertes had risen from the grave with even more strength and power than before. Doing stuff through dreams probably wasn't a problem for her. A sick anger pushed up through Havoc though, his mind was his own fucking business. Ivelisse and Angélico got their own business too. This was going to fucking end.

 

He and Ivelisse lay side by side, resolute, like they were waiting for a tornado to hit or a firing squad to start. Everything was quiet outside. They'd both been bruised, their skin broken, by what’d happened. Somehow. Did Ivelisse realize how Catrina had done this? Had Ivelisse been dreaming too? Had Angélico? Where the fuck was he?

 

Havoc worked in a temple, sometimes against a dragon in human form. He was used to strange, supernatural even, it’d become his usual workday. Things happened in the temple that didn’t, or couldn’t, happen anywhere else. This was happening directly to him though and to Ivelisse, maybe to Angélico too. What the fuck did it all mean?

 

Ivelisse moved first, turning and tugging Havoc insistently closer. They were touching and was there a buzz through their skin? Or had Havoc imagined that because everything else was so crazy? He felt relief too and that contentedness again.

 

“It was a dream. With these hardcore figures like shadows and a fight.”

 

“A nightmare. And fucking Angélico, where is he? How the fuck have we got bruises?”

 

The same dream. What the fuck? Where was Angélico? There was worry gnawing hard at Havoc now. He wet his lips. Ivelisse was close enough for him to see the glimmer of her eyes in the darkness. She wanted answers too but it looked and felt like some degree of tension had leeched out of her. Havoc slowly wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She huffed but didn’t shrug away. In fact she burrowed closer. Havoc pressed his mouth to her hair.

 

Even without Angélico, without knowing...Havoc felt a lot more settled, with his ex-girlfriend in his arms. It all seemed to fit together somehow.

 

They both fell quickly to sleep and dreamed again. It was the same but there was something about the way they fought now, Havoc noticed, it was even more effective. Angélico still jumped over their heads and there was this look of longing in his eyes that made Havoc take a step toward him, until the creature Havoc was always fighting struck.

 

When Havoc woke up this time, it was with less of a start and Ivelisse was there, waking at the same time. They both breathed out. Ivelisse checked her arms, her chest, then Havoc’s neck. She mashed her lips to his without a word. Havoc locked his arms around her waist, his eyes closed, his mouth hungry. Yes. No explanation needed.

 

Ivelisse ended the kiss and then touched her mouth to his neck, to the marks there. Havoc’s hands found themselves trailing her chest and arms, covering what she’d received too.

 

“If he doesn’t show, I’m going to fucking kill him.”

 

Havoc knew her though, he could see the worry lined in her expression, he could feel the tension in her body – she was practically on top of him at this point. And someone was knocking at the door. Ivelisse scrambled off of Havoc, exchanging a brief searing glance with him – they’d always been honest with each other, shouting truth, and that glance was honest too. It had to be Angélico.

 

Donning the robe again, Havoc went to answer the door. His heartbeat was moving like the drumbeats from the dream. Who else was this going to be? The knocking started again and Havoc wasn’t as impatient as Ivelisse, no matter what she said, but he needed to know. So he opened the door.

 

Angélico was wearing his ballcap but he didn’t have his motocross gloves on – Havoc didn’t think he’d ever seen Angélico without them before. He was in jeans too and one of his endless supply of skin-tight long-sleeve tops, showing off his lean torso. Thank fuck. He was smirking, leaning against the doorjam like he’d just casually dropped by, but his eyes, Havoc recognized their yearning and hunted quality. They all had it now, in and out of dreams.

 

“What took you so long?” Havoc asked, his words not completely without warmth.

 

Angélico stepped inside, glancing around the dark apartment, dropping a backpack onto a couch once he reached the lounge. When he spotted Ivelisse, it was like something eased in him. Yeah, Havoc could feel that too.

 

He stared greedily at Angélico, he knew Ivelisse was doing the same, and Angélico was looking right back, at Havoc and then at Ivelisse, like he needed to be sure. He didn’t say anything about seeing Havoc without his mask on. He probably would later.

 

Later. They needed to sleep again. It wasn’t even close to morning yet, too early even for a workout.

 

The lamp was still on and Havoc angled his head so that Angelico could see the marks on his neck, Ivelisse lifted an arm to reveal some of hers. Angélico raised his eyebrows and then raised the hem of his shirt – there were marks across his chest and stomach, like whipcord strikes. Havoc's insides clenched hard, anger rising again. He could sense it rising in Ivelisse too.

 

“C’mon.”

 

He nodded towards his bedroom doorway. Ivelisse was already heading back inside, taking her side of the bed once more. She was still gorgeous, Havoc watched her for a moment, seeing her chin lift in acknowledgement. Something more settled. They’d always be truthful; they’d both always be sure that they were right. What other way was there?

 

Angélico didn't need convincing, he walked into Havoc’s bedroom, shedding his clothes completely unselfconsciously. He lay down in the middle of the bed. Havoc gazed down at the pair of them, at how _good_ it felt to have them there. He dropped his robe and lay down beside Angélico, fisting a hand into his hair and pulling him into a kiss. The yearning had been strong in Angélico’s face, under the smirk that he couldn’t ever drop apparently. Fuck that, Havoc knew what he’d seen.

 

Angelico responded eagerly and immediately, his mouth hot as his hands ran over Havoc’s body, like he was checking. Angélico’s breath hitched too, which Havoc knew was down to Ivelisse, especially when Angélico started moaning, his dick as hard as Havoc's. The electric connection Havoc could feel was like inside the Temple only charged to the max.

 

But the kiss simmered and slowed and Ivelisse’s hands were between their bodies, touching the marks that marred Angélico. Havoc’s fingers joined hers. Angélico’s breath was like a sigh now.

 

They slept tangled up in each other.

 

The nightmare began again. Havoc could see Ivelisse beside him, fighting and shouting. He could see Angélico leaping above them, daring a shadow to catch him. Havoc fought and found that he could manage to keep one hand from closing around his throat. There was that buzz again, it felt incredible. Havoc thought he heard Ivelisse laugh.

 

*

 

There was light coming in through the drapes when Havoc woke again. Angélico and Ivelisse were still lying beside him. Ivelisse stirred right after he did, her gaze sweeping the room. She didn’t pull away. She frowned at the marks on Angélico’s body, touching them with the closest thing to gentleness than Havoc had ever seen from her towards Angélico.

 

“They’re healing,” Ivelisse pronounced, shifting to check her own marks.

 

Havoc touched his own neck – it didn’t feel sore. Ivelisse nodded, her arms were still marked but maybe they were starting to heal too. Ivelisse ran a hand down Angélico’s arm, triumphant possessive pleasure showing on her face at how he leaned into her touch.

 

It wasn’t like Havoc felt any different. Angélico lay between them, safe. That was as important as Ivelisse being right there too. They were making a difference in the nightmares now.

 

At that moment, Angélico began shifting, his hips really pushing. Ivelisse kissed his jaw, kisses that weren't gentle at all. Angélico’s expression screwed up and he opened his eyes. He didn’t stop shifting and met Ivelisse’s challenging gaze, his own eyes so bright.

 

Ivelisse pulled his hair sharply, Havoc ran a hand down past Angélico's hips. Angélico made a whining garbled noise, his mouth twisting into a fierce wanting grin. This was a buzz, electricity and comfort right here. All three of them brought it in the ring, apart and together, and they were just as awesome when they were on the same page out of it.

 

Awake and sleeping.

 

So Catarina was trying to destroy them? With shadows and spells? With powers they didn't understand? They didn't have to understand any of it. They won.

 

“Don't stop!”

 

Angélico's words were an order and plea. Ivelisse delivered a stinging slap to his chest.

 

“Fuck you.”

 

As if they would, as if they wouldn't. Angélico grabbed a hand around Havoc's neck and pulled him down for a greedy kiss. Like he was in charge here. Ivelisse was digging fingers into Havoc's chest.

 

“We win,” Havoc proclaimed into Angélico's mouth though of course Ivelisse heard because she tugged on Havoc's beard so that their mouths could press together now too, not like a kiss at all. Then Havoc sat back a breath to watch Ivelisse actually kiss Angélico, her teeth sinking in hard enough to bruise. Their own marks.

 

As if any of them thought they wouldn't win. As if any of them weren't looking forward to their next dream.

 

_-the end_

 


End file.
